A Slightly Oswan Fanfic2
by Minimewtwo
Summary: A follow on to A Slightly Oswan Fanfic 1. Diwan fails to return after a mission that Oslo had sent her on, Oslo grows worried and searces for her, things start to go wrong, an old romance flares. What will happen? Will Oslo return Diwan's affection? Oswan


**A Slightly Oswan Fanfic 2**

**part1**

Oslo paced his office making the other guardians in the room nervous. "Oh where is she, she should've returned hours ago." Oslo grumbled as he continued to pace his office. "How long does it take to track one patroller!?" He snarled at the nearest guardian.

"With all due respect commander it does take time, though something is interfering with the signal from Diwan's patroller. We have however managed to pinpoint the area she is in, her patroller is not moving but we are unable to pinpoint her exact location." The guardian responded as he continued to work. "Still this is taking too long, ah get nine patrollers plus mine ready to leave the Monolith. I'll search the area manually while you continue to track the signal" Oslo orders before leaving the room and heading for the hanger.

Oslo's patroller and nine other patrollers piloted by Briggs split up once they had reached the area Diwan's patroller was meant to be in. _'I gave her a simple mission, what could have happened!" _Oslo thought to himself as he approached a snowy block. An invisible force took hold of Oslo's Patroller forcing it to head straight for the ground, Oslo could do nothing but to try and use his powers to protect himself on impact.

A few minutes after impact Oslo opened his eyes to find that the patroller and himself were both still in one piece, his engines were beyond repair and his radio wasn't working. Sighing Oslo began to climb out of his crashed patroller.

Oslo stood in ankle deep snow shivering whenever a breath of wind whistled by, he had a hunch that this is what could of happened to Diwan and so concentrated what energy he had left and managed to sense that Diwan was indeed on the same block. Turning to his left Oslo began to slowly trudge through the snow, his head bent against the wind that wsihtled by in brief gusts and with his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to keep warm. An hour passed but for Oslo it seemed like an eternity, he looked to his left and saw a building. Oslo wished he could stop and go inside it but knew he had to find Diwan. He turned away from the building and began to walk towards the place he had sensed Diwan.

Another twenty minutes passed and Oslo had entered a canyon of snow and ice covered rocks, the ice gave everything a slight blue tinge. He had for about half an hour inside the massive canyon when he spotted a form in dark clothing lying face down partially buried in snow, Oslo rushed over and discovered it was Diwan. Oslo knelt down beside her and noticed that the snow around her right side was pink and beginning to turn red, Oslo gently rolled Diwan onto her back and looked at the wound he had just revealed. For a few moments he was worried that Diwan was dead but then scowled as he watched her eyes flicked and then slowly open.

"How in the name of Skyland did you end up here!" Oslo said in a gruff and uncaring way even as Diwan grimaced in pain.  
"I'm sorry Sir... but I don't... know." Diwan replied as she tried to breath, at the sight of Diwan's laboured breathing and her shaking body Oslo became silent. He leaned over Diwan and began to inspect the wound on her waist, it was deep and bleeding quite badly. Diwan gave a small cough and a few small drops of blood landed on Oslo's shoulder, Diwan cried out in pair from the movement the cough had created. Oslo looked up quickly inspecting the walls of the canyon for any signs of an avalanche caused by Diwan's yell. "Be quiet!" Oslo hissed at her before beginning to inspect Diwan's head, once he had finished inspecting her forehead and the sides of her head Oslo sighed and spoke. "A bruse on your forehead but nothing else, I better check the back of your head though." After this Oslo began to gently lift Diwan's head off the ground, with this movement Diwan took the chance to steal a kiss from Oslo, he almost dropped her in surprise. "I thought you wanted our relationship to go back to being strictly professional?" Oslo asked doing his best to hold back a smirk, Diwan didn't answer but shivered and tried to cuddle up to Oslo. Not wanting to disturb or frighten her Oslo lent down close to Diwan's ear. "Can you walk?" He whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"I... I don't know." Diwan replied before gasping in pain as her side moved when Oslo repositioned her, Oslo had placed her head on his shoulder and smiled happily as Diwan snuggled into him. "We need to find better shelter than a canyon." Oslo said quietly as he struggled to stand with Diwan in his arms.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" Diwan asked tiredly.

"No, of course not. I'm just not used to carrying things other than paper." Oslo replied as he held Diwan closer to himself, Diwan sighed in content as she felt Oslo's warmth begin to thaw her.

* * *

**_Dadadaaa!! The premiere Of A S O F 2 (a slightly oswan fanfic 2), Okay hope you like it cause this isn't even on dA yet._**

**_dA deviantArt _**


End file.
